Christmas Angel
by MzMocha
Summary: Sexis! Christmas time in NYC and a very unlikely angel is hard at work making Christmas dreams come true. Includes crossover characters from OLTL. Sonny & Alexis, others. [complete]
1. Chapter 1

A Christmas present for all my sexis-lovin' friends.  
And for Kchele, who gave me the idea...

**Christmas Angel**  
**CHAPTER ONE**

It was a late night in New York City and the snowflakes drifting down were thick and floaty, whirling and dancing in the air before drifting down into the light -spangled darkness of the city streets far far below. Alexis sipped at her coffee as she gazed out the penthouse windows a moment longer before turning back to the room.

"This was such a great idea." Alexis said to the others as she took a seat on the floor.. She smiled at Nora Hanen who was sitting to one side of her and then at Evangeline Williamson who was sprawled comfortably on the other side. A nearby coffee table held a carafe of coffee, alongside a variety of liquors and wines. the ladies were letting their hair down and relaxing after several days of a Women In Law symposium. So it was no surprise that most of the bottles were less than half full.

Nora Hanen had been one of the keynote speakers, Alexis had been an awards presenter, and Evangeline had been a recipient of a prestigious award recognizing her achievement as Woman of the Year in Llanview.

Nora and Alexis had known each other on a professional level, had even faced each other across a courtroom once or twice, each of them having a 1-1 win-lose to their mutual credit and respect.

Alexis sat down her cup, poured some more coffee into it, along with a liberal splash of brandy and then curled up contentedly, staring into the dancing flames. Vodka was her usual choice of liquor. But for some reason, she wanted something darker, sweeter, a different flavor that brought back memories, even if it were only a whisper of taste on her lips.

"It was, wasn't it?" Nora nodded her head. "Christmas time in New York City, there's nothing like it. And Matthew is loving it - so are Starr and little Jack Manning."

"It was sweet of Matthew to ask for her to come along. Those children have been through enough this year." Evangeline said. "But it was brave of you to volunteer nanny duties." she said to her younger sister, just as Layla entered the main room of the hotel suite.

"Well, when I heard the plans you were making, how could I not offer to come along. After all, I'm watching Jamie...and I thought she'd love the trip." Layla said.

"Not to mention scoring major points with her daddy." Evangeline said teasingly.

Layla ignored her. "I mean, look at this place." she said, spreading her arms and turning around, taking in the luxurious surroundings with a sense of awe on her face. "Somebody must have the serious hookup to get accommodations like this at this time of year!"

The others looked to Alexis, who simply smiled. She was the one who had, as Layla had said, the hook-up. "It helps to have an ex-husband who's a financial tycoon. Mention his name and all kinds of magical things happen."

"I take it that the divorce was amicable." Layla said.

"Very."

"Lucrative?"

"I didn't ask for a dime." Alexis said with a laugh.

"Are you crazy?" Layla exclaimed in disbelief.

"Layla!" Evangeline said, startled by her sister's outburst.

"Don't let her fool you." Nora told Layla. "Alexis is a wealthy woman in her own right. She could probably buy and sell her ex-husband, if she were of a mind to." She turned to Alexis. "Sorry, but you had to know I would check you out the first time we faced each other across a courtroom table. I know all about the Cassadine holdings, it's public record."

Alexis shrugged. "I never hid it. And I don't suppose that information comes under any confidentiality legalities, does it? Oh don't worry." She asked and answered her own question. "It hardly matters. The information isn't exactly a secret anymore. But anyway, being the ex-Mrs. Jasper Jax, has it's advantages. Booking the top floor of one of the most luxurious hotels in mid-town Manhattan during the holiday crush just happens to be one of them."

"Just answer me one question? " Layla asked. "Does he have any brothers?"

"Actually he does, but he's what you might call a bad boy." Alexis told her.

"Mmmm... those can be fun." Layla said.

"Be careful what you wish for." Alexis said. Her eyes misted over suddenly as though her thoughts were suddenly far, far away... "Bad boys can be trouble. In more ways than one."

"And good boys can be just as much trouble." Evangeline said with a sigh.. "Case in point - Detective John McBain."

"I got you beat." Nora said to her. "Try the Police Commissioner."

"What about..." Evangeline started to say.

"I'd rather not bring my ex-husband up." Nora said. "Unlike Alexis, that was _not_ an amicable divorce."

"Point in fact, counselor," Evangeline pointed out. "You can't just dismiss him." She pointed at the table transformed into mini-bar. "The spirits are flowing, the hour is late, the kiddies are all a-bed and this constitutes official girl-talk, and if we're going there, the glossing over of past relationships are not allowed."

"Is that what this is?" Nora said. "Then, if I may have the floor?" That request was agreeable all around, so Nora stood. "I propose an amendment. That this in fact, is not mere girl-talk. Point -in -fact, we are here to enjoy ourselves. Without men."

"Without men." Layla repeated. Her expression showed clearly what she thought about that idea. That it was bad.

"I have the floor, young lady." Nora admonished her. "And I am here to make the case that men are not an a necessary addition to one's life."

"The heck they aren't!" Layla said.

"You have so much to learn." Alexis said.

"Yes, young one, you have much to learn." Evangeline said to Layla in her best Obi-Wan Kenobi tone. Then she laughed. "Sorry, but I have to agree with them on this one, little sister."

"I disagree." Layla said. ""I think you that with all your collective smarts, you all need to learn – or to relearn - to remember the good stuff, and not dwell on the bad. All of you have been in courtrooms way too long and not enough of real life...what is this? The first meeting of the Little Rascals Wo-man Men Hating Club?"

"As a matter of fact, maybe that's what we should become." Nora said. "Yes, Rascals, Inc. There's a name for a law firm."

"Can you imagine the ad!"

"Yeah, Davis, Hanen, & Williamson - Rascals, Incorporated." They all laughed.

"And we could specialize in broken hearts and promises." Alexis said with a laugh.

It was Evangeline who sobered first. "I don't hate men, even the ones I probably should. It's just not in me. For the most part, they are just poor misguided souls, misled by their own weakness."

"And we should always be understanding." Nora said. She added a most unlady like snort.

"Well, I for one, am done with being understanding." Alexis announced. "Being understanding has done nothing for me except leaving me with a broken heart.. I let my guard down one too many times, twice, in fact."

"So did I, and I ended up with a murdering sociopath for a husband. Who was gay. And had a lover."

"I think that trumps my mobster - and his brother."

"And you thought you had problems." Layla said to Evangeline. "All you had is a guy with commitment issues."

Evangeline poured herself another drink. "Add to that the inability to say those three little words, I love you. And a savior complex. John McBain needs to save the world, to save the damsels in distress. And I, being the strong, marvelous

"Woman of the year, no less." Nora reminded her

Evangeline nodded in agreement, then continued ":… self-sufficient woman that I am, didn't quite qualify."

"Vangi…" Layla began to say something, but Evangeline motioned towards her with a shushing gesture.

"This is official girl-talk, remember? So in the interests of keeping it real – one of your favorite expressions, let's do exactly that. John cares – cared for me. I knew it, I could feel it, but something in him wouldn't let him say it. And along came a certain red-headed victim who couldn't keep herself out of trouble and it was just easier for him to let himself get caught up in that."

"John didn't care for you. he loved you. And he was too afraid to deal with it. That's not your fault"

"And I know that." Evangeline said. "His loss." She laughed again. "Come on ladies, let's not turn this into a woe-is me pity party. Why should we feel like we're in the wrong when the only thing we're guilty of is falling in love. If anyone is in the wrong, it's those guys. And if anyone should be feeling like they lost something - again - it should be them. We still have our hearts. What do they have?"

"Our hearts." Nora said darkly.

"Oh, no, I've taken mine back." Alexis said.

"But from who?" Layla asked thoughtfully. "The gangster - or his brother?"

Alexis felt the heat crawl up into her face and she didn't know if it was from the flames or what she was feeling inside "I take the fifth."

"None of that." Nora told her. "Or else we will be forced to cross examine."

Evangeline raised her glass high. "We're pros. Trust me, that won't be pretty."

"I can only imagine." Alexis gave in with a laugh. "All right, mea culpa. If I were to be totally honest..."

"Which as an officer of the court, you are bound to be..." Nora murmured.

"I don't remember being under oath here." Alexis told her. "But in any case, if I had to be totally honest….it's the mobster that won my heart."

"Honesty. Ain't it a kick in the pants." Evangeline said. "Can I ask the hows and whys of it all?"

"Do we have that much time?" Alexis asked with a small laugh. "The short version: We started off as business associates, with the understanding that I would only deal with his legal issues. But somehow, as we began to spend time with each other, we got to talking… and found out we had more in common than not. We became friends, then best friends, actually. We looked out for each other, and more important, I think, we talked and listened to each other; and then somehow, those feelings of friendship began to change. I don't think we would have ever acted on those feelings, but then something happened. One night changed everything between us."

"For good or bad?"

"For good, or so I thought. But then things started happening. Not us, but around us." Alexis looked down in her cup for a moment before looking around at the other women. All she saw was concern and support and it gave her the courage to continue. This wasn't a memory Alexis liked revisiting. But maybe she could exorcise these demons once and for all if she talked about it. "Things started happening, and events just kept snowballing, and the next thing I knew, his ex-wife was scheming her way back into his life, my sister died, I found myself pregnant with Kristina, and that, more than anything else, changed everything.

"What I was willing to risk for myself, living in Sonny's world, I wasn't prepared to put a child in that situation. What she needed came first and foremost before anything I might have wanted."

"So what did he do when he found out that you two were having a baby?" Evangeline asked.

Alexis closed her eyes. Somehow, the truth of the matter still had the power to hurt. "I didn't tell him. He didn't find out about her until after she was born. And by then we were enemies." She sighed. "I don't know even know how we got to that point. Things just spiraled out of control. And somewhere down the road, his brother …he just kind of happened. He said all the right things, made everything seem like he - we - were logical, that together, we could make sense of all the craziness going on…"

Nora reached out and touched her shoulder. "I know exactly what you mean. That's what happened with me and Bo. Somehow we were on opposite sides of the fence and I can't even say how we got there. And then there was Daniel, saying all the right things, making all the right moves. He made me believe that I could love again. I might have to work at it, but I could get there…but…"

"But love isn't something you should have to work on." Evangeline said slowly. "It's why I couldn't keep fighting for John. If he can't say the words, if he can't see what's right in front of him, what's the point?"

"Is that pride talking?" Layla asked.

Evangeline shrugged. "I don't know. Right now, I don't care." She poured herself another glass of wine and drank deep from her glass.

"You should care!" Layla said. "All of you should care!"

"Maybe Layla's got something there. Was it our pride that made us push away the men we really wanted?" Nora asked. "Bo tried to warn me about Daniel. But I wouldn't listen. If anything, everything he said only made me turn to Daniel more and more. Worst of all, maybe it was my pride that made me fool myself. Maybe if I had listened, I wouldn't have let myself get swept along with Daniel's plans."

"Was it my pride that caused me to send Sonny back to Carly?" Alexis asked herself aloud. "Was it my pride that allowed me to accept what Ric offered instead of facing Sonny and fighting for what we could have had?"

"But where's the line?" Evangeline asked. "When does it stop being abut being able to let go of your pride and degrading yourself, for something that may not be real?"

"But if you don't try, how will you ever know ?" Layla asked. "If you had the chance, a second chance, each one of you, to talk to these guys, would you take it?"

There was a moment of silence all around.

* * *

Hours later, Layla yawned to herself as she made her way down the hall to her own room. She looked in on Kristina, Jamie and Molly, who shared one room, and then Jack and Matthew, who shared another. 

They may tease her and call her young, she thought to herself, but she could wait if "growing up" meant that she'd be facing the issues Nora, Alexis and Evangeline faced. They were all fantastic women, well educated, independent and self-sufficient. But they'd been hurt so much that they'd learned to guard their hearts – too well.

Her thoughts stayed with her while she slipped into the shower. The last of their conversation echoed in her mind.

"Answer me this – forget all the wrong that had happened, or who did what or said what to who – tell me how you felt when you were with him. The first time you realized that he could be the one." Layla had challenged them, looking each one of them in the eye. And from their answers, from the looks she saw in their eyes, Layla knew these women had truly loved the men they had talked about.

"They'll never get the love they deserve if they keep on hiding their hearts." She said aloud as she left the bathroom and came back into her room. "And I thought I had problems. I've got the guy, I just need to find a way to make him see me for me. All of me. I need a first chance, but they all need second chances."

Just as she turned on the lamp by her bed, an unexpected voice spoke.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Starr!" Layla nearly jumped out of her skin to see Starr Manning sitting cross-legged on her bed.. "What are you talking about? Or more to the point, what are you doing in here?""

"Nora, Evangeline, that Alexis lady, what are you going to do about it?"

"Starr, you're supposed to be asleep."

"And miss out on all the great stuff you all were talking about?" Starr actually smirked at her. "Beats bed-time stories any day."

"Do you make a habit on eavesdropping, young lady?"

"Yeah, I find out lots of stuff that way. Usually stuff grown-ups don't think I'm old enough or smart enough to understand." Starr changed the subject, obviously it was an issue she was used to dealing with. "Was Alexis Davis really in love with a gangster?"

Layla was still feeling a bit stunned from Starr's presence and her conversation. Plus she was not used to discussing this kind of thing with a pre-teen. "I don't know much about that…. I mean that's what she called him…but you know, that could just be what she called him because they didn't get their happily ever after…"

"Well, there's one way to find out. Wait a minute." Starr jumped up and rushed out of the room, returning in a few minutes with her laptop. She sat back down, flipped it open and powered it up. "What was his name again?"

"Sonny.." Layla answered without thinking. "Sonny Corinthos."

Starr's fingers flew over the keyboard then paused until her search results came up. "Yes, Sonny – Michael Corinthos, Jr. Wow."

In spite of herself, Layla sat down next to Starr and stared at the screen. Wow was right. What a Latin hottie. No, hottie didn't even begin to describe the man. Power blazed out of the gaze of the image on the screen. Those eyes were dark and intense; deep enough to drown yourself in. And was that the hint of dimples she saw? No wonder Alexis Davis had fallen. And fallen hard, from what she'd said.

"So, he's an alleged criminal." Starr said, reading the information on the screen. "Never convicted. I guess Alexis is good at her job. But never mind what she said, she loved him enough to have a baby by him. My momma always said that babies are usually conceived in love. And Nora sounds like she still loves Bo and your sister still loves that John McBain. So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Starr, hold up; what do you think I should do?"

"Come on, I heard you – they need a second chance. Tell me you don't want to give it to them."

"And you have a suggestion as to how I go about that?"

"Suggestions." Starr emphasized the plural. "And I thought you'd never ask."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Layla woke up early enough so that the suite was still quiet. She stretched sensuously, enjoying the feel of the luxurious sheets against her skin. She let her thoughts wander where they would, but they kept going back to the conversation she'd had with Starr manning. Even after the pre-teen had gone to bed, what she had said echoed in Layla's thoughts. And they were still on her mind this morning.

On a sudden impulse, she rolled over and reached for her cell phone and made a quick call. It was answered on the second ring.

"Como estas?" she said with a smile.

"Hey, Layla." Antonio Vega's sultry voice simmered its way through the phone line and insinuated itself warmly in her ear. "How's everything in the Big Apple?"

Knowing he couldn't see her, Layla closed her eyes, and snuggled deeper into her bedding, savoring his voice like a cup of fresh-brewed coffee. With extra sugar and cream, of course.

"How's Jamie?"

"She's loving it here. She and Kristina Davis have become the best of friends, and all of the kids are just being perfect angels." She was happy to tell them.

"That's great." Antonio said. "I hope you realize how much I appreciate you thinking of Jamie and bringing her with you to New York."

"It was no problem, I told you that. She's a sweetheart. You know how I feel about her." Layla told him. _Too bad you can't see how I feel about you_, she couldn't help but feeling.

"One of these days, I am going to have to make this up to you." He said.

_And one of these days, maybe I'll get up the nerve to tell you exactly how you can do that._ "I did call you for a favor."

"Name it."

And she did.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Bo Buchanan closed the folder in his hands and set it down gratefully. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, then smiled to himself when he opened them and they fell on the picture of Matthew and his mother that sat on his desk. It's not that he'd planned on keeping a picture of his ex-wife on his desk, it just happened that Matthew had brought it to him, all framed and everything and had even found just the right spot on his desk

Subtlety had never been his kid's strong suit. He had liked his last woman-friend a lot. But as Matthew had explained, "she just wasn't Mom." And in the end, in so many words, that's what Paige had said too. There was a bond between them that went further than having Matthew together, she'd told him. She couldn't compete and she was tied of trying. And then she was gone.

He picked up the picture and held it in one hand. Without thinking, his other hand came up and caressed the smiling faces in the photograph. Nora always had a great smile, he thought as he looked at her. Too bad they were both out of town. He missed them. Bo caught his thoughts and shook himself. He missed Matthew, that's what it was. He was glad that he and Nora were friends. But that was all they were.

He welcomed the knock on the door and called out for whoever it was to come in. He needed to get his mind off of his wayward thoughts.

The door opened. "Antonio. Good to see you." He stood up to take the younger man's hand as he came in and crossed the room. "Is this business or pleasure?"

"Pleasure – I hope." Antonio answered. He took the seat that Bo gestured to. "I have a proposition for you."

"Oh, about what?"

"Well, I need some help with a few matters, but first off, how do you feel about New York City?"

* * *

Layla hung up the phone and turned to Starr. "I can't believe we're doing this." She said to Starr.

"Believe it." Starr said. The morning after their conversation, she had come up with the story that she wanted to go Christmas shopping alone with Layla. Thinking that she was a little old to want to be around a bunch of little kids for so long, Nora, Alexis, Evangeline and the kiddies had gone on to breakfast and their plans for the morning without her.

Once they'd been alone, Starr had outlined her plan. And now, here they were.

"So what did he say?"

"Antonio said so far so good."

"One down, two to go." Starr fixed her gaze on Layla. "Make the call."

Layla shook her head and reached for the phone.

He answered his phone on the first ring. She cut right to the chase. "John McBain, how do you feel about second chances?"

"Layla Williamson, is this you? What is this about?"

"You're the big-shot detective…you have to ask? What do you think. Or in the interest of keeping it real, who do you think this is about?"

"Your sister."

"Yes, my sister. You remember her, don't you? You broke her heart."

"I didn't mean to…" John began but Layla cut him off.

"You didn't mean to what? To hurt her? To lead her on? To play with her head and her heart? To never tell her you loved her!"

Her words sent a roaring red rush of feelings through John. It wasn't true, none of it was. He'd never meant to hurt Evangeline. She'd been the best thing that had ever happened to him, but he'd figured it out too late. And what Layla was accusing him of was dead wrong.

"You never told her you loved her, John. And that hurt her. You hurt my sister in the deepest part of her. Do you even care?"

She was so wrong – she didn't know, couldn't know what he and Evangeline had shared. She couldn't know how much it hurt to see he around town and know that she was hiding her pain from him. Pain he'd caused. She couldn't know how much that it had hurt him knowing that he had put that pain on her. And how much more he hated himself.

No, Layla couldn't know just how much he missed her, missed her laugh, missed her smile, missed her arms around him and her kisses, especially in the middle of all the lonely nights. His head and heart pounded and he could hear Layla still accusing him of things that weren't true, that had never been true and at last, John exploded. "I loved her!" he shouted into the phone. "I never stopped. I still love her!"

There came a silence. And then Layla spoke again. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"There's nothing I can do about it. Evangeline made that very clear."

"And if I told that maybe you had a second chance at making things right?"

John didn't hesitate. "Just tell me what I have to do."

* * *

"You were right." Layla said after finishing her phone call.

"Of course I was." Starr said smugly. "Strong, silent type? I know all about them. That's my dad My mother told my Aunt Kelly once that men do all kinds of stuff that makes no sense to us, all in the name of protecting us."

"And you were eavesdropping again at the time, weren't you?"

Starr's expression said that the point wasn't even worth discussing. "John let Evangeline walk away because he thought that it would protect her from more hurt than he'd already given her. All I had to do is watch my mom to figure out what to do. And the answer was that sometimes you just gotta light a fuse under certain kinds of guys to get them going."

"Well, I can't argue with you. We lit one, all right. He's on the way. That leaves…" Layla took a deep breath and Starr finished the sentence for her.

"Sonny Corinthos. I know."

"Starr, I don't know if we can do this – or even if we should. And the more I think about it, the more I think we shouldn't. We don't know what this man might do if we make him angry."

"I think if we talk to him about Alexis, he won't be angry at all."

Layla shook her head. "I gotta think about this some more."

"There's no time." Starr insisted. "We have to do this now."

"I think maybe we should be happy with two outta three." Layla said. She stood up and headed for the kitchen. "You want a soda or something?"

Starr shook her head, and watched Layla carefully until she was out of the room before reaching for her cell phone.

* * *

Sonny rattled around in his over-large house, not knowing what to do with himself. This house was made for kids, and he'd decorated every inch of it for Christmas; it was a true winter wonderland from top to bottom, inside and out – the kids had all loved it. But without them it was sadly empty, and the lights twinkled almost sadly, it seemed to him. They were all gone tonight. The boys had gone to visit Carly at Rose Lawn and then to spend the night with Bobbie and Kristina was out of town on a trip with her mother and her baby sister.

Christmas-time in New York City. Sony smiled to himself. How he'd love to take Kristina around the streets of the city, showing her the sights, the window displays, or Rockefeller Center, maybe even a carriage ride through Central Park. He didn't love her more than the boys but there as something special about having a little girl... especially one that reminded him of the best qualities of himself. and her mother...

A part of his heart ached for what might have been...there were two little girls now, two little girls with chestnut-dark hair and dimpled cheeks. But only one was his.

That still boggled his mind; the fact that Alexis had another child. Surely that had closed the door between them like nothing else had. When he would allow it, he had tried to convince himself that in spite of everything that had gone on between them, they still had that special bond. But the birth of Molly had shown him all too clearly that Alexis had moved on with her life. And why that bothered him was an emotion Sonny couldn't bring himself to examine closely at all.

Suddenly he was remembering that moment in the train wreck when she had raised her hand to his face and told him that she still saw the man that he was once. And that was when he'd known that the feelings they shared were still there. What now seemed like a lifetime of miscues and mistakes stood between them, but it was still there.

He hadn't realized it until he had realized that he might lose her. They both knew it, but he didn't say anything. But she had looked up at him, and as always, she _knew_. And that had been enough.

After all, she'd loved him enough to have his child, hadn't she?

But she'd had Ric's child too. Another little girl to melt a daddy's heart.

Sonny shook his head. So much for the love-child theory. In the light of Molly's conception and birth, what was that saying? That she loved Ric now? Funny that he hadn't gone to NYC with her.

Losing Alexis to Ric had been bad enough. They were civil enough these days as far as Kristina was concerned, but now she and Ric had a child. His brother, once again, had the family that should have been his.

Sonny couldn't even find it in him to be mad at Ric. He'd practically handed him Alexis. He'd been hateful towards her. He didn't realize until it was too late that it had been his own rage, pride and pain that had caused him to lash out at Alexis the way that he had. Fighting her for sole custody had been the one sure way of hurting her. He didn't realize it until much much later that it had been all about his own pain. If he couldn't have her love, then he would have her hate. And if she hurt, well then, her feeling something was infinitely better than her feeling nothing.

And that pain had driven her straight into Ric's arms. Ric - who had set out to use Alexis as a way to hurt him, but claimed to have fallen in love with her after all. But here was here in Port Charles, and Alexis was in New York City. Did he dare to hope that this mean something? Did he want it to?

The night he'd gotten home from the train wreck, he'd slid into his bed, thankful to rest and be safe at last, but his sleep had been unexpectedly troubled. In his dreams, he found himself back in the tunnel, back looking into Alexis' eyes...and to his horror, had seen the light of her life fade away into nothingness. It had jerked him awake with a horrified cry of her name on his lips. Sonny had trembled, knowing with an awful sense of loss that she could have died and all the words he'd never had to say would stay forever unspoken.

And that was the moment when he had realized that he loved Alexis still.

But she'd found a new life and if he cared anything for her, he had to let her go. No matter what hurt he had to go through. He owed Alexis that, at least.

On the heels of that thought, his cell phone rang and Sonny snatched it up, eager for anything to bring him back into the present. "Hello?"

"Mr. Corinthos?"

He didn't recognize the voice and he straightened up, his senses instantly alert and on guard. "Who is this?"

Starr swallowed nervously. This had seemed like such a good idea at the time it had come to her. But the man that answered the phone sounded like a man who didn't take any nonsense. He reminded her of her father when he was onto something. People were scared of her dad when he got like that. This guy sounded a lot like him.

Layla walked back into the room. It took less than one minute for her to figure out what Starr was doing and who she was talking to..

_Are you crazy? _She mouthed at Starr, her eyes wide in shock.

Starr shook her head. She wasn't crazy, just determined. And it was too late to back off now. She took a deep breath and continued. "You don't know me, Mr. Corinthos, but I'm calling about Alexis Davis."

Sonny's heart suddenly thumped a few beats out of rhythm. "Alexis? Is she all right? What about the girls?"

"The girls are fine. Alexis is fine. Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"She's fine. Except for her heart. And that's why I'm calling you."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"I can't believe you have us out here doing this." Layla said. She'd been shaking her head ever since Starr had made that last phone call.

"What? I asked to have the day with you to myself to go Christmas shopping. And that's what we've been doing." That much is true. They'd spent the last three hours putting together the rest of the plan as everything began to fall into place. And that, it turned out, had involved a lot of shopping. So much so that Starr had had to make arrangements for the packages to be delivered back to the h hotel. There was no way the two of them were about to carry all that gear.

"Just how much of a limit did mommy and daddy put on your credit card?"

"Limit, did I say anything about a limit? " Starr answered.

Layla just rolled her eyes and took a moment to stop and look at the store display windows. "I wonder about you sometime girl." She muttered half under her breath. "Shopping ain't all you got us out here doing and you and me both know it."

Starr turned to look at the store window. They were the best part of shopping in Manhattan. She looked at the holiday confection and felt a thrill of feeling go through her. What was she feeling, the Christmas spirit? Starr grinned to herself. Maybe it was. Whatever it was, she was feeling good.

She wasn't afraid anymore, not even when his reflection came up behind her. Starr turned around and put out her hand. Polite, just like her momma had taught her. "Mr. Corinthos."

He took her hand and bowed over it slightly, like something out of an old movie. "Miss Manning. A pleasure to meet you."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Let me see if I understand this. Part of your Christmas shopping today included presents for all of us." Nora said.

At Starr's insistence, they'd all had an early dinner. The kids were in the back playing in their rooms, and Starr had led Nora, Evangeline and Alexis into the living room.

"I've got it all under control." Starr answered. "These are very special presents."

"But you can't tell us." Evangeline said.

"All you have to do is follow my instructions. It's all good." Starr insisted. "Most of this trip has been about you all taking care of business and then taking care of the kids."

"That's why we decided on coming up here together." Nora reminded her.

"Well, it was really nice of you Nora, and even nicer that you included me and Jack, too. I just wanted to do something really nice in return. " Mentally she rolled her eyes. Lawyers. She should have known that these women were going to be stubborn and hard to convince. It had been easier to put everything else into place than to get them moving. Starr decided to go for a pout and put a hurt feeling into her gaze as she looked around at each of them.

"I really put a lot of work into this. I wanted to thank all of you for being so nice to me and my brother, and all I've done is try to make things really special for you while you're in New York. Something special for each of you."

Starr looked around. Nora still looked a little unconvinced, but Evangeline looked like she was coming around. On cue, Layla walked in.

"Layla will tell you, you'll love it, won't they Layla?" Starr said.

"We put some work into this...and trust me, you won't forget what's in store for you. Everything is wonderful, really. It's something special for each and every one of you."

"What can it hurt?" Alexis said suddenly. For some reason, all of a sudden, she was for it. Here they were in NYC, and maybe it was time for a little adventure. She reached over and cupped Starr's face in her hand.

"This is very nice and thoughtful of you, Starr. Just tell us what you want us to do."

"Great!" Starr said, jumping up. "Now, here's the deal…"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they met back in the living room. As each woman entered, she looked from one to the other and laughed. Whatever it was, they were definitely not all headed in the same direction. Starr and Layla clapped in delight as each woman made her entrance.

Evangeline was first. She was dressed in casual, sporty chic. Jade-green cashmere sweater with black pants, and a matching jacket. Low soled boots completed the outfit.

"Well, I don't know where I'm going, but at least my feet won't be hurting in the morning." she said.

Alexis was next. She was dressed in red and cream. Red silk blouse, fastened with loops and a high collar, looking very Russian in style, with cream-toned pants tucked into creamy, butter soft leather boots. She looked at Evangeline. "Well, I think it's a sure bet that we won't be spending the time together."

"No, you won't." Starr said. "That's the point. Each surprise is for you, and you alone."

"Very interesting, young lady." Alexis said with a smile. She ran a hand along one sleeve of the heavy, sensuous silk. I feel like a cat who has all the cream."

"Then I guess I should just dance the night away." Nora said. She stepped into the room in a long, deep amber silk dress, 1920's style, shot through with embroidered deep golden threads. "Pretty hard to do that by myself." She cast a questioning gaze on Starr first and then Layla.

"Just go with the flow, Nora." Evangeline said to her.

"Easy for you to say, you're not decked out like the Statue of Liberty."

Before Nora could make any more protests, Starr and Layla began moving them towards the door. For each lady, they had a coat. Evangeline's was hip-length and very fitted, green to match her top , with a flowing matching scarf that Evangeline flung dramatically around her throat.

For Nora, it was a full-length chocolate brown mink coat. Her eyes widened in spite of herself as she slipped into it. Alexis was handed a cream colored coat with a lavish white fox fur collar and a matching hat to match.

Starr and Layla snatched up their own coats and led the ladies downstairs. They stepped outside into the brisk evening air. At the curb waited three carriages.

"Here's the deal." Starr announced. "Each driver knows his destination. Don't ask – he won't tell. I paid him enough for that."

"Once you are at your destination, your driver has an additional present for you." Layla also explained. "It will be a clue to you as to what the evening entails."

"And you guarantee this is something we'll enjoy?" Alexis asked.

"I can guarantee that you won't forget it." Starr said. She was excited, thinking of all the surprises they were all about to get. "You have no idea how far we went."

"They'll see soon." Layla said to her, giving her a warning nudge. "Think of it as a little bit of Christmas magic."

"So you two are Christmas Angels now?"

"We're earning our wings." Starr said; her expression showed that she was very much pleased with herself.

"Didn't we just say at breakfast this morning that we needed a new York City adventure?" Alexis took a deep breath. "Well, there's only one way to find out what this adventure holds, and that's to jump right into it." She hugged Starr and then Layla. "Thank you very much for whatever it is I'm about to do." She turned to the others. "Ladies, I will see you later."

"In one piece, I trust." Nora said. "All right, I won't say another word. But all of this," and she made a motion that gestured from head to toe. "….had better be worth it." She walked off towards her carriage without another word.

"Well, there's nothing left to say, but to say I'll see you later. Unlike Nora, I'm looking forward to this." She thanked them both and went to her own carriage.

"I hope she thanks me later." Layla said nervously, watching as the three carriages pulled away from the curb.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Starr said.

"Don't ask. You don't have to live with her." Layla said. "I do."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Evangeline looked around at the sights and sounds of the city. As silly as it was, she felt her heart beating a little in excitement. As night fell, the lights of the city were bright and beautiful.

Just as she was beginning to recognize her whereabouts, the driver turned in his seat. "Ma'am," he said. "If you will look under your seat, you will find the package that I was instructed for you to have at this time."

Evangeline reached under her seat and quickly found the box.. She opened it and a smile spread across her face. A smaller box lay in the center, with a layer of tissue paper covering what lay beneath. She laughed aloud in delight as she opened it. Layla and Starr had done good. It was exquisite, a gold and emerald pin in the figure of an ice skater, the figure in gold posed with one foot elevated and her scarf a trail of sparkling emeralds.

She looked up just in time to recognize where she was going. The great lights of Rockefeller Plaza came up before her. Evangeline was as excited as a little kid on Christmas Day. Layla hadn't forgotten how much Evangeline had loved skating when she was a teenager. She fastened her beautiful pin to her jacket and eagerly waited for the carriage to come to a halt.

A short time later, she was finally on the ice. It was like riding a bicycle, once she got her feet under her, it all came back to her. This had been a childhood dream of hers, to skate beneath the brilliant lights of Rockefeller Center, swirling, gliding past the gigantic golden statue of Prometheus. And now it was hers.

Evangeline swooped and swirled among the other skaters, feeling the freedom of movement beneath her feet, and the joy of the dance in her soul. Just for the sheer joy of it, she flung herself into a single axel and then a camel spin, one leg extended effortlessly behind her, her arms extended before her. When she pulled up out of it, she was more than a little surprised to hear a smatter of applause from a group of people nearby. She sketched a little bow in their direction and waved, smiling.

"Merry Christmases" filled the air as the people scattered away. But one figure stood there as the others moved. He was still clapping softly, his eyes never leaving her face.

Evangeline suddenly felt wobbly, and it had nothing at all to do with the ice beneath her feet. "John…." She breathed slowly. "What are you doing here?"

Before he could answer, Evangeline caught herself and began to turn away. Before she could take a step, he was behind her. John took one hand in hers, while the other slid around her waist. Before she could protest, they were moving along the ice,

For a moment, she couldn't speak, didn't want to. As much as she hated to admit it, her body remembered his touch, rejoiced in it. They made a half circuit of the rink before she dared even look at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again, this time her voice no more than a half-whisper.

John circled in front of her and laid one finger across her lips. "Shhh…" he said quietly. "Just for a few moments, can't we just - be? " His hand moved to caress her cheek.

Evangeline almost let herself close her eyes and sink into the achingly familiar warmth of his touch. But then she remembered all of her hurts. In spite of her new-found resolve, her eyes welled up in tears.

"Evangeline- oh honey no – don't cry." John raised fingers that shook a little as he touched her face and caught the glistening teardrops that hovered on the tips of her lashes. "I didn't come here to make you cry…"

"Why did you come?" Evangeline asked him, her heart suddenly pounding. She looked up at him, remembering that she had never thought she would see him this way again and all of her pride and hurt fled from her because her heart was hoping, praying…

"For a lot of reasons." John said. "But mostly for this…" He lowered his lips to hers and all of Evangeline's Christmas wishes came true.

* * *

"Well, this is impressive." Nora couldn't help but murmur aloud as she walked into the opulent space of the Rainbow Room. Her box had contained a single golden ticket and hadn't been presented to her until just before the carriage had pulled up before She was definitely dressed for it, she thought to herself with a chuckle.

She was escorted to a seat at the bar and just as she settled herself, a perfect apple martini was sat before her. "Perfect." She said, after a single sip. The bartender nodded and smiled in response. Nora sat back in her high set, low backed stool and taking her time, looked around in pleasure. The space was soft lit by cool recessed lighting, subtly toned by the soft golden walls. Several couples were already on the dance floor, the renowned circular dance floor. And above it, a huge chandelier caught the light and radiated it back outwards, sending spirals and flashes of light spinning down upon the dancers below like falling stars. They rivaled the night sky in their brilliance.

The big band orchestra finished the current number and everyone applauded. They swung into another tune almost immediately and several jazz tunes followed. Nora found herself tapping her foot to the beat. As long as she was here, she reasoned, she might as well enjoy herself.

Nora turned to the bartender and ordered a second martini. "Heavy on the cherries." She told him. And he delivered, right down to three cherries on the skewer.

"Living dangerously?" he asked as he sat the drink before her.

Nora laughed. "I guess I am. I mean, here I am, by myself and enjoying it."

"A beautiful woman like yourself, here alone?"

"Pretty much, but it's okay. I do hope I manage to get a dance in before I leave, though."

"Ma'am, I doubt if that will be a problem."

"Oh yes, I see the lines forming to the rear."

"I hope not. Of course, then I might just have to pull rank and disperse them."

At the sound of the all-too familiar voice, Nora froze in her chair. She forced herself to turn around. "You're out of your jurisdiction." She told Bo.

"It's okay, I left my badge at home anyway."

Nora looked at him. In a full tux, where would he had put it anyway? Her eyes traveled the length of him and came back to his face. Bo's expression was hopeful – and a little bit scared. He hid it, but not well enough from her. The fact that she could still read him pleased her – and scared her, all at once.

"Just so you know, I had no prior knowledge of this night's events. Especially the part about your being here."

Behind them, the band swung into another song. "Understood, Councilor. " Bo told her. "But at the same time, it would be a shame to waste that dress." He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

"Shall we what?" Her eyes told Bo that she understood that he was asking for a heckuva lot more than just a dance.

"I don't know. Why don't we start with the one dance and see where it leads?"

Nora looked at Bo for a long moment. "Looking for a dance partner?"

"A lot more than that." He said.

Nora let a slow smile cross her face. "Let's start with the one dance and see where it leads."

"Sounds like a plan." Bo said. He grinned like a little boy as Nora took his hand. His fingers curled around hers and she allowed it, she even gave him a little squeeze as they walked onto the dance floor and then into each others arms beneath a cascade of stars.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Layla and Starr were back at the hotel, busy making and receiving phone calls. Starr was impatient and bounced around the room, filled with nervous energy as Layla contacted each of the carriage drivers.

"Well, so far so good." Layla said, after cutting off her cell. "Everything is going according to plan, and most importantly, nobody's back breathing fire in righteous indignation."

"Of course not." Starr said. "I knew this would work." She glanced at her watch. "By now, it should be two down, and one to go. I wish I could see their faces."

"Could you be anymore pleased with yourself, Miss Thang?" Layla said with a laugh.

"Hey, I did good. Grown-ups make things so hard sometimes.' Starr said. "If you want something, go for it. When I get older, when I fall in love with somebody, I'm going to make sure that they know it, and I won't do anything like let stupid pride or being scared to tell them how I feel to stop me."

_Easier said than done, kid. _At the same time, Layla was forced to admire Starr's bravado. "Sometimes, it's not that easy. – or simple."

"It can be." Starr told her. "If you want it bad enough."

Heaven help the man that Starr wanted when she grew up, Layla thought to herself, holding herself back from laughing out loud.. Then again, maybe there was something to be said for being so upfront with her feelings. Layla changed her mind. Instead of thinking Starr as being young and naïve, she hoped that Starr would manage to keep her point of view intact.

"You know I'm right." Starr told her. "Evangeline, Nora, Alexis, they loved these guys. What better time than Christmas time to make their wishes come true?"

"Aren't you just being the perfect Christmas Angel. Spreading light and joy every whichaway." Layla said.

"Yeah, that's me. Can't you see my halo?" Starr answered. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. I got you a present too."

"Starr, you didn't have to."

"I know." Starr said with a shrug of her shoulders. "The only thing is, I hid it in your sister's suite. You'll have to go and get it. You can't miss it. As soon as you go in, you'll find it."

"Not a problem. I'll be right back."

"Take your time." Starr said as Layla left the room. "Because the Christmas Angel strikes again." She said once Layla was safely out of hearing. Starr smiled a smug little smile of her own. Layla wasn't the only one who could give good Christmas.

Layla walked down the hallway, smiling to herself, full of nothing but good thoughts. Christmas time in New York. Evangeline, Nora and Alexis were in for the most romantic surprises of their lives. Carriage rides and Christmas wishes, how much more romantic can you get, she thought with a sigh.

She crossed the hall to her sister's suite and stopped dead in her tracks.

"That wasn't there before..." she breathed... there were tiny golden-white lights draped around the room. And candles scattered across every available surface. And most surprising of all, who was there turning from lighting the last one, a candle torchiere in his hand.

"Antonio..." Layla breathed his name aloud in stunned surprise.

"Merry Christmas, Layla." Antonio said, smiling at her reaction. He came forward and took her hand, pulling her into the room and closing the door behind her. The fireplace was lit and Antonio had pulled a low table up in front of it and had unloaded a selection of tempting foods.

"I was told – in no uncertain terms - that someone had something to tell me. And that someone was you."

"I- I don't know what.." Layla stammered.

Antonio smiled and shushed her with a gentle finger across her lips. "They didn't tell me anything that I shouldn't have seen before for myself." He started to pull her towards the fireplace, but stopped suddenly, an odd look in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing. Well, there's one small problem." He flicked his gaze upward. "Look up."

She did. Above their heads was a sprig of mistletoe. Layla's startled gaze swooped from the greenery above back to Antonio, "Oh."

"Oh." Antonio mimicked her with a soft laugh as he pulled her into a gentle embrace. "Hmmm. Mistletoe. What do you suppose we ought to do about that?"

He smiled at Layla, and after a long, long moment, she smiled back.

* * *

"Your package, Madame." The driver had handed Alexis the gift box just as he handed her up into the carriage. She lifted the lid and unconsciously, her mouth formed an "o" in astonishment. 

It was a book, but not just any book. It was obviously very old and very rare. The cover was bound in ruby red silk and embroidered with sparkling beads and sequins. It was an 18th century book of an old Russian fairytale, one that Alexis remembered well; the legend of the Firebird. It was a story her mother had told her when she was little, from a book of fairytale that Mikkos had bought them, to read when he wasn't there. Memories prickled her eyes with tears, but Alexis smiled and brushed them away. What a lovely gift at Christmas time. The gift of remembering her mother.

How _a propos_, she thought to herself. I've definitely been reborn from the ashes. The carriage took her along the city streets and pulled up smoothly at a street corner. A group of people were there, and they turned to watch her as she stepped down.

"Ms. Davis?" A woman came forward. When Alexis nodded in acknowledgement, she smiled. "Good, we can finish our walking tour."

"Walking tour?"

"Yes, the Christmas Windows Displays tour." The guide explained. "We're at Bloomingdale's, the final stop on our tour. If you'll come this way?" She gestured towards the group.

_Might as well see this through. _Alexis thought, as she fell in with the others. They began to walk up the block, with the guide telling entertaining stories about each window in turn. This year, the windows' themes were fairytales. First was Cinderella, and she went through the stories of Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, the Emperor and the Nightingale, and several others. She was witty and smart, quoting whole pieces from the stories and giving them tidbits of history that kept them alternately interested and entertained. Finally, they came to the last window.

"Oh, there seems to have been a last minute change." The guide said. "In place of Rapunzel, what we have is the story of the Firebird."

That piqued Alexis' interest. What had Layla and Starr managed to cook up?

The guide launched into the story and it was just as Alexis had remembered her mother telling it.

"... the Prince asked the wolf to Forgive, forgive...And the Wolf asked…. 'Why are you sad, O Prince?'"

"How can I part with the beautiful princess?" The voice came from behind them, and there was no mistaking that voice. Alexis whirled around to see Sonny standing there, all in black, from his bow tie to his toes.

Sonny walked towards her, picking up the story from where the narrator left off, telling of how the prince had died and how the brave wolf sprinkled his wounds with sparkling water. But looking in his eyes, she saw and heard everything he wasn't saying. Alexis knew that he was speaking of the two of them. He was the prince who had died. And wonders of wonders, she was the princess he couldn't bear to lose.

Or was she reading too much into everything. Why was Sonny here, what did he want? There could only be one reason he was here. As the truth spoke to her heart, Alexis' eyes sparkled with unshed tears. She wanted, she wished, but she was afraid….

"It's okay, Alexis." Sonny said. "If you let it be." He reached out with one hand, and swept away any trace of her tears. "…the Prince's wounds were sprinkled with the water… " Sonny took his tear-dampened fingers and touched them to his lips.

"And his wounds were healed." Alexis said softly.

"The prince returned home with his beautiful bride..." Sonny pulled a box out of pocket, he opened it to show an exquisite diamond flanked by two rubies.

His hand trembled as he held out his hand. He started to reach for her right hand, then halted from taking it.

"I have no rights to ask for anything more than a promise right now." Sonny said, looking straight into her eyes. "But that's what I'm asking for Alexis. A promise that you give me a chance to right the all the wrong I did you. For our daughter's sake. For our sake."

Not to her surprise, her right hand trembled as she held it out to him. What surprised her was that Sonny's hand shook almost as much as hers as he reached out for hers. He slipped the ring onto her hand. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and all the wasted moments disappeared as though they had never been.

"….and they lived happily ever after." The guide said. And the rest of the tour group clapped wildly as they kissed.

* * *

"Four out of four." Starr Manning said to herself as she snuggled down into her pillows, totally satisfied with the night.

"Merry Christmas to all," she said out loud. "And to all a good night."

_end_


End file.
